Blind Date Dragon
by badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after the Chucky Choo episode. I own nothing. In this oneshot, Dojo reluctantly gets ready for a blind date with Master Fung's other dragon friend Frenchie Foo.


**Blind Date Dragon**

**Summary: **A one-shot that takes place after "Chucky Choo". Master Fung hooks Dojo up on a blind date with Frenchie Foo, the girl dragon from the beginning of said episode.

XSXSXSXSXS

"Remind me again _why _I'm doing this?" Dojo asked grumpily as he adjusted the collar on his onyx jacket. He and the Xiaolin Dragons have returned from Master Monk Guan's temple back to the Xiaolin Temple, and the green dragon, despite having happily reunited with Master Fung, was in a foul mood.

"Dojo, are you _still_ mad at Chucky?" asked Omi.

"Course not," the dragon answered. "I totally forgave ol' Chuck. The note that I found under the yo-yo's sticker explained everything. He explained that since he lost the family yo-yo, he bought me a new one with his _own _money to replace it."

"So you're cool with that?" asked Raimundo.

"Yeah, the old was starting to fall apart anyway. I can't perform any tricks with a falling apart yo-yo."

"So why are ya crankier than a bull with a toothache?" asked Clay.

"Because Master Fung's making me take his 'old friend' Frenchie Foo out on a date!" Dojo snapped, nearly ripping the jacket with annoyance at the thought of it. "Seriously, I just got back home, and he wants me to take that French/Chinese dragon out to dinner? What is _wrong_ with him?!"

"Dojo, remember what Master Fung told you," Kimiko said as she straightened his jacket. "Frenchie said that she wanted to meet you since yesterday, and this her chance. Just don't blow it for her, okay?"

"Personally, I cannot help but understand Dojo's objection," Omi stated. "It does not seem like a good idea to be spending the night alone with a complete stranger."

"Duh, Omi," Raimundo groaned, "it's called a _blind _date. And there's nothing wrong with it; my sister Rozina sets up blind dates a lot that work out well."

"You mean a blind date is not a date with a blind person?"

"Uh, no, pardner," Clay answered as Raimundo facepalmed himself. "It ain't."

"Maybe I can make her think that this date won't work out by taking her to a lousy restaurant," Dojo mumbled out loud.

"Won't do, bro," Raimundo said calmly. "Master Fung anticipated this and hooked ya two up with reservations at that new swanky restaurant we heard about." Now it was Dojo's turn to give himself a face-palm.

"Now ya tell me!"

"Sorry," he and Clay replied with a shrug.

"Dojo, are you ready yet?" they then heard Master Fung call from the foyer. "Frenchie will be here any minute!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Dojo answered before slithering off.

"Remember, Dojo," Kimiko said after him. "Give her a chance."

"Yes," Omi called after him. "Go get her, lion!"

"That's 'go get her, tiger'," Raimundo corrected him.

"Dojo is a tiger?"

"Ugh…" Dojo sighed as he then rubbed his temples. "This is gonna be a long night…" He then slithered off for the foyer, hoping that Frenchie Foo _doesn't _show up at all.

In said room, Master Fung turned to see his little dragon friend slithering over to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dojo, can you _please _stop sulking like that? How do you expect Frenchie Foo to have a wonderful time with you if you are like this?" The dragon simply looked up at him in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me, Master Fung, but the truth is I'm annoyed. I just got home after being away from you, and you go hooking me up on a date without _talking _to me about it first."

"I know this is all so sudden, Dojo," the wise monk replied with a sigh, "but I promised her that you two will get acquainted once you've returned from Master Monk Guan's temple. I've told her what a gifted mystical dragon you are, and she really wants to get to know you more like I have told you already. Just give her a chance for _my _sake and the others." Dojo just gave a hesitant groan.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Good, because she is here now." The two of them then turned to the front door that's open, and Frenchie Foo slithered in a minute later. Just like in the screen of Kimiko's cell phone has shown, she is a yellow dragon with forest green spines on her back, short, well-groomed blond hair, blue eyes with pink eye shadow, and pink lipstick.

Dojo saw that her image on the phone has not done her justice. She's _way _cuter! She has on a red top complete with a lavender skirt, a red rose clip holding back the right side of her hair, and a gold chain necklace. Dojo could barely speak as she greeted him.

"Well, _tigre_…looks to me like you've hit _le jackpot_." She sounds like a woman in her mid-20s, but her French accent makes her sound like a young pop singer. It made chills go through his spine in a good way.

"H…H…Hi…" he said in awe, slowly holding up his hand with a smile. Master Fung smiled as well.

"Looks to me you two will be getting along just fine," he said. With that, Dojo felt a boost of confidence go right through him. He then slithered over to Frenchie's side and held his arm out to her with a suave smile.

"Shall we?" he asked suavely. She simply giggled before wrapping her arm around it, and the two of them slithered out together. Just behind the pillars of the foyer, the Xiaolin Dragons were watching with smiles.

"See, Omi," Raimundo said to the younger boy. "Told ya a blind date's not a bad thing."


End file.
